


Drabble #17 - The Endverse is Fucking Weird.

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for the awkwardness of writing about two of the same person. It uses 'past dean' and 'future dean' way too much in my opinion but I'm proud of it I think.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the awkwardness of writing about two of the same person. It uses 'past dean' and 'future dean' way too much in my opinion but I'm proud of it I think.

This whole fucking universe was weird. Really fucking weird.

His only concern was how the hell to get out of the place when he was handcuffed in place…by his future self. He couldn’t blame him (himself?) for it, he would never trust himself either. Then again, his future counterpart shouldn’t have been dumb enough to leave him alone in any capacity, and it only took him a moment to skillfully pick the lock holding his hand in place and walk out in search of…well anyone.

He cautiously made his way around the various buildings, only stopping when he heard a strange noise - scratch that – strange noises – coming from one of them. He was about to walk past the commotion and let whoever was having fun get on it, but he heard _himself_ making some of the noises and his curiosity got the best of him. The steps creaked just a little as he walked up to the door, making him cringe at the thought of being caught.

Thankfully, his future self and whoever he was banging were way too into it to notice. (He could hear the damn moans and kissing noises outside of the door). What did, however, catch his attention even more was the fact that uh… he was pretty sure that his future self was screwing another guy right now, not that there was anything wrong with it, just that he hadn’t swung that way in a long time. It was just easier that way. Nevertheless, he was even more interested in who it was he would potentially be screwing in five years.

He eagerly but quietly opened the door just a crack, almost instantaneously getting an eyeful of himself splayed across a makeshift mattress and none other than Castiel slotted perfectly between his legs, alternating from heavy make-out session to receiving rough neck kisses while the ex-angel looming over him desperately pressed their ever-present erections together. Dean, (past Dean that is), couldn’t believe what he was seeing, freezing in place and letting the door slam behind himself as he tried to think of a valid explanation. Sure, Cas had always intrigued him, and damn if he hadn’t found him attractive, but they were _friends_. This stuff didn’t happen.

The Cas and Dean that had previously been busy quickly looked up when the door slammed. Cas’ mischievous glance catching the shocked and discombobulated Dean that had stood in the doorway first, a cocky retort already spilling from his mouth. “Well, hello, handsome. Did you come to join us?” Cas chuckled, moving to kiss at _his_ Dean’s neck as past Dean still stood in awe for a few more moments. He did, however, snap out of it when he heard him future-self speak.

“I know, I know, you’re too overwhelmed and Cas is just your _friend_.” Future Dean paused to moan when Cas hit a sweet spot, causing him to hum contently at the heavenly feeling of the other man’s lips against his skin. “But I promise you, it’s worth it and Cas is a _sex god_.” Cas responded with a bite to the lower neck that made future Dean’s back arch.

Past Dean opened his mouth as if to protest, but quickly shut it when Cas lifted his own shirt off and threw it to the side, giving him a view that he had only shamefully dreamed about before. The first thing that his eyes travelled to were Cas’ hipbones, something that he had caught slight glimpses of before, but always secretly wished for more of. It was…tempting, but he realized that if he went through with this and made it back to his time then he would _never_ look at his Cas the same way again. _His Cas_. It rolled off the tongue in a way that was surprisingly easy.

He was about to say no, he honestly was, but then more clothes came off, and something about imagining what it would be like in between two scarcely clothed attractive men had butterflies swarming in his stomach; shortly after he kicked his boots off and walked over to other two men in the room slowly. “So you uh- you really think this is a good idea?” Dean was nervous and unexperienced with the situation at hand, watching as his future self and Cas turned their attention to him. Cas looked much too happy and Future Dean looked like he had something planned, something dirty and mischievous.

Cas grinned something evil, motioning for past Dean to join them. “Oh, I know you want to, baby.” As Dean walked closer Cas sped up the process, reaching out to unbutton his unwelcomed jeans with a surprising amount of finesse. “Get those and your shirt off too, then I want you on this bed. Understand, Winchester in training?” Past Dean nodded, looking almost scared while future Dean chuckled at the all too familiar reaction to Cas’ overbearing dominance. He did however punch Cas in the shoulder playfully, whispering something to him about going easy on the kid, which only resulted in a chuckle from Cas as said ‘kid’ pulled his shirt over his head and slid onto the occupied bed next to Cas.

There was some sort of silent signal exchanged between Cas and his Dean before they leaned into to kiss a final time and future Dean reluctantly slid out from under Cas to let him have his fun. What Cas immediately noticed was past Dean’s slightly smaller frame, not as muscled and a bit of a twink if he said so himself, but still with the same charm and no extremely noticeable difference if you didn’t look too hard; however, Cas did smirk at the new addition, pulling past Dean onto his lap abruptly and smiling up at him fondly. “I’m gonna let you kiss me, but don’t let old grumpy pants over there get all jealous” Future Dean crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, yet he was unable to tear his gaze away from Cas and his past self once their lips pressed together, Past Dean’s hands travelling to Cas’ hipbones out of sheer curiosity. He definitely didn’t moan in delight when he finally got his hands on them. That would have been weird. Nevertheless, Cas was an amazingly filthy kisser, every one of his movements carefully calculated and planned to drive Dean crazy.

It was only a few seconds before Future Dean felt left out, giving into temptation and pressing himself against Cas’ back as he kissed along his neck. There was something overly _awful_ , something completely and utterly _wrong_ in just the right way about how much past Dean enjoyed this. He fucking loved the way Cas’ lips felt against his paired with the reverberations of Cas’ moans as a result of his Dean’s ministrations. He was just so damn deprived of what he really wanted, God- when was the last time he got fucked? Dean Winchester had needs, needs he intended to let Cas and his future-self fulfill as he pulled away reluctantly from Cas’ mouth, slipping a few fingers under the elastic of his own boxers and teasing them down painfully slowly. Cas watched a little too intently for it to be normal, (not that anything was normal about their situation) and when past Dean’s cock finally sprang free to rest against his stomach with a small whimper, Cas licked his lips without a second thought; however, his Dean definitely _was_ jealous.

Future Dean smirked as he reached in front of Cas, sliding a hand down his stomach and under his boxers in an effort to divert the attention back to him as past Dean glared at himself over Cas’ shoulder accusingly. This felt like the proposal of a challenge; future Dean chuckling with a sly grin as Cas moaned breathlessly at the hand pressing against his insistent erection while past Dean reached down to stroke himself and really give Cas a show. Cas’ senses honestly didn’t know what to focus on, the jolts of pleasure shooting through his body or the ones moving through Dean’s as he threw his head back and moaned exaggeratedly. It wasn’t until past Dean turned himself around, pulling his boxers down past his ass slowly just to show off, that Cas was extremely tempted to reach out and touch the amazingly attractive man in front of him. “Dean…” He trailed off, not even sure which he was directing it to. Both directed their attention to Cas, a collective “Yes?” spilling from their mouths as Cas shifted slightly.

“You, Dean-“ Cas pointed behind himself at _his_ Dean, just to clarify. “You go get me the lube.” His Dean scampered off quickly to retrieve exactly what he had asked for, but in the meantime Cas finally rested his hands on past Dean’s ass, listening to the groan coming out of his mouth that definitely read something along the lines of ‘oh god, please more.’ Cas was more than happy to comply, giving a slight squeeze to the perfect ass in front of him before future Dean walked back into the room with a very essential item in his hand that was then handed off to Cas. “You, Dean-“ Cas gave a smack to past Dean’s ass, y’know, just to _clarify_. “You stay right there and tell me when you want **more**.” Cas chuckled, quickly lubing up two of his fingers and teasing one around his hole.

Past Dean’s soft noises of pleasure were like music to Cas’ ears, a slight wince followed by a drawn out and louder than necessary moan when the single digit inside of him brushed against his prostate, helping him relax into the feeling. He already wanted more. He forgot how much he just _wanted_ when someone else was in control. “More, Cas. I need more.” He took a deep breath, pushing back onto Cas’ finger. Cas happily obliged, sliding another finger in next to the first with a surprising amount of ease and savoring the noises that came from the man below him. Future Dean, however, had an idea. A fantastically filthy idea that he shared with Cas before sliding over to his past self and catching his attention. Without a word, past Dean knew what was happening, his future-self leaning in to push their lips together.

  
Something about how taboo it was, how awfully amazing it was, drove them both crazy. The slow drag of their lips as Cas worked another finger into Dean was downright _sinful_ , making the two moan against each other’s lips. Eventually though, future Dean pulled away, biting past Dean’s lip just how he knew he liked it, but they weren’t anywhere close to done. Future Dean finally pulled his own boxers off, eagerly stroking himself as Cas skillfully pumped his fingers in and out of past Dean before finally pulling them out all the way. Dean made sure not to let his free hand go to waste, dragging his thumb gently over his past self’s spit slicked and kiss-swollen bottom lip to ease his mouth open.

It was already difficult for past Dean to concentrate on both feelings at the same time, so when Cas’ cock pushed past his rim slowly he thought for sure that he was about to short circuit. Either that or come right then and there. (Thankfully neither of these happened.) “More.” He practically demanded, pushing back onto Cas’ length with a groan of pleasure. “I need more.” While Cas did listen, sliding into Dean faster, he wanted something else. Future Dean had him more than covered, giving him a smirk as he removed his finger from his counterpart’s mouth, pushing his erection against his lips instead.

How could Dean have resisted? Cas’ pace speeding up significantly was enough motivation, but when his future-self made it clear what he wanted it was practically no time before past Dean’s lips were wrapped around the length, making a heavenly noise spill from his mouth. When Cas found the right angle to hit Dean’s prostate he pounded harder, causing a chain reaction of pleasure through each of them and the steady rhythm from before to pick up, the vibrations from past Dean’s mouth going straight to future Dean’s cock.

It wasn’t long at all before Cas’ hands had travelled to past Dean’s hips, helping the rhythm by pulling Dean back onto his length and making sure to hit all the right spots on every thrust. No one was going to last very long, especially future Dean with the flick of past Dean’s tongue teasing the head of his cock with no plans of stopping; however, it wasn’t him who came first. It was Cas, with a low groan and sporadic thrusts as he reached down to stroke past Dean’s cock. The first direct stimulation to his erection from Cas overwhelmed him slightly, especially as Cas rode out his orgasm with deep and sharp thrusts, burying himself deep inside of Dean relentlessly, but it didn’t stop there.

Future Dean pulled his length out of his past self’s mouth quickly, but past Dean was determined to get him over the edge, reaching his hand out to stroke him with a steady rhythm that had him dangerously close within seconds. He did issue a warning, but past Dean paid no mind to it, speeding up the rhythm as Cas did the same to him and smiling as he felt the rewarding thick ropes of come stripe his face, not phased in the slightest as he swiped some off of his cheek and sucked it into his mouth. Now it was Cas’ turn to be determined, a few more languid pumps of past Dean’s cock sending him over the edge with a breathless moan.

In the moments after, the post-orgasmic bliss, Dean decided again that this universe was fucking _weird_. Weird in the best fucking way possible.


	2. Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe this was a request but I put the request in the end notes so it could be a surprise. Hehehehehehe.

Dean (past Dean, that is) woke up the next morning sandwiched between his future self and future Cas, a smile on his face and a bulge in the boxers that he had slipped back on, surely from the dreams that swirled through his head while he slept. What wasn’t a dream was the still crazy still fucked up universe he was seemingly trapped in, not that he could bring himself to care after the best sex in his damn life. Castiel woke up first, noticing the way that past Dean shifted to hide a hard-on. “Y’know, considering that I’ve seen your dick, and, might I add, had my own dick in your ass, I doubt that you need to hide that from me.” The ex-angel’s voice was low and more gravelly than normal, signaling that he had certainly just gotten up. “Besides, I’ve got the same issue.”

Cas moved the thin blanket covering him out of the way, watching past Dean bite his lip while shamelessly staring at the impressive bulge in front of him. They both looked up at each other with obvious desire to take things further, but Dean spoke up first, sliding a little closer to Cas with clear intentions of climbing into the man’s lap. He licked his lips as his hand slid up the older man’s thigh, inching closer to exactly where it was needed “Do you think we could…?” Castiel took that as a clear invitation, pulling the past (much smaller framed then he was used to) Dean onto his lap with impressive ease. “Of course.”

Their lips crashed together soon after, something that Dean realized he was definitely on board with as he wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist, rolling his hips just slightly against the bulge in the other man’s lap before pulling their mouths apart reluctantly to speak. “Do you think we should wake him up?” The two looked over to where future Dean slept beside them, both feeling a bit guilty about leaving him out but slightly too aroused to care. “He’ll wake up soon-“ Castiel’s thought stopped abruptly with a moan, his hands moving to get a good grip on past Dean’s hips while they moved slowly. “God, don’t stop grinding like that.” Before another second could pass they were attached at the mouth again, oblivious to future Dean gradually waking up.

When the other man did wake up he immediately noticed himself and Cas going at it, remembering that other Dean was very much real and kind of really hot, even if he was a little jealous of Castiel giving attention to his past self a little more than he cared to admit. “You guys are having fun, huh?” Unlike the other two, future Dean was completely naked when he pulled away the blanket, laying on his stomach and showing off the ass that Cas normally couldn’t resist. Unsurprisingly, the sight caught both his past self’s and Castiel’s attention within a few seconds, their mouths separating with a string of saliva still connecting them briefly while future Dean stretched awake, purposely sticking his ass in the air for both of them to marvel at.

“Jesus Cas, I understand why you keep him around.” Castiel could have sworn that past Dean’s mouth was watering while he looked as his future self’s ass, and future Dean definitely had a devious smile plastered on his face, giving Cas a perfect idea about what the three of them could do. He gave the Dean on his lap a final kiss, asking him politely to move before crawling over to his Dean to whisper in his ear. With the way future Dean’s eyes bulged out of his head past Dean was more than curious about Cas’ words, watching while the other Dean flipped himself over and spread his legs eagerly while looking up at Cas. “So…” Past Dean licked his lips while looking his future-self up and down, slightly distracted for brief second. “What are we gonna do?”

Castiel looked in past Dean’s direction, a smirk on his face. Oh, the things he had planned. “Well, I’m gonna get this big boy ready…” Cas landed a playful smack on his Dean’s ass, chuckling at the startled whimper sound that tumbled from his lips. “And then I’m going to fuck him _and_ you’re going to fuck him.” Past Dean couldn’t put his finger on what made the request all that shocking, but he was nevertheless happy to go through with it, moving up with the intention of attaching his lips to future Dean’s neck and giving Cas some space to open his Dean up nice and thoroughly.

Past Dean knew of all of his own sweet spots, making sure to address them on his future self just to hear himself moan. He didn’t go for the best spots all at once, taking things slow while he trailed a hand down to tease at one of future Dean’s nipples, something he knew the man would enjoy due to prior…experience. Cas, on the other hand, dived right into the good stuff, dragging his tongue along his Dean’s rim with absolutely no shame and holding the other man’s legs up for better access. Future Dean was just slightly overwhelmed by the multiple sensations going on, but his mind really focused on what would happen once Cas finished opening him up, moaning breathlessly when one of the ex-angel’s fingers found its way inside of him carefully.

“Please, don’t take your time, Cas.” Future Dean groaned out his request, pushing onto the man’s finger impatiently while the other Dean decided to lap his tongue around the hardened nipple that he hadn’t paid attention to before. Cas rolled his eyes and slid another finger in, moving his mouth up to tease Dean’s balls, his nose nudging the base of Dean’s cock while his fingers pumped in and out. “Wasn’t planning on it.” Castiel mumbled against the sensitive skin, smirking as his Dean struggled to hold back a moan.

It was easy to slip in a third lubed up finger after a few minutes, as Dean was used to the feeling, but a forth was more difficult and Cas was sure to give a few moments for him to adjust. However, once he did adjust it was glorious, a stretched out, open feeling that Dean (well, future Dean at least) got off on a little too easily. Castiel then landed a smack on past Dean’s ass to catch his attention, motioning for him to come look at the beautiful sight of his Dean’s stretched out hole. “I think he’s almost ready, what do you think?” Cas looked over to see past Dean’s mouth hanging open, nearly mesmerized by the sight of his future-self stretched around four fingers and borderline amazed when Cas briefly slipped two fingers from his other hand in.

“Wow, he uh- I did not know I could do that.” Past Dean took a deep breath, staring wide-eyed as Cas pulled the fingers out and listened to future Dean whimper at the loss with a grin on his face as he lubed up his own cock. He really wasn’t sure if he should have been paying attention to Castiel’s cock or not, but he certainly was staring, biting his lip and envying his future self at that very moment. “So you’ll go first and then I-“ Cas chuckled, handing the lube over to past Dean with a smirk and giving him a peck on the cheek. “No, I meant at the _same_ time.”

Dean had a sudden epiphany about the earlier request, realizing that his future-self had wanted both of them to fuck him the whole time because _that_ was what Cas had whispered in his ear. “Wait- you sure that won’t hurt him?” He sounded a bit nervous at first, but he couldn’t help the moan that came out of his mouth when Castiel became fed up with the delay he had caused, reaching over to slick up the man’s cock for him.

Cas rolled his eyes, lining his own length up with his Dean’s entrance and waiting for the other Dean to follow suit. “Oh, please. The whiny little brat won’t come unless you slip at least an extra two fingers in alongside your cock, he’ll be fine.” Future Dean crossed his arms and scoffed at Castiel’s statement, even though he knew it was partially true with the way his breathing hitched when two cocks pressed up against his hole. He could tell that Cas’ cock pressed in first, knowing exactly what that felt like, but once the familiar size of Castiel was about halfway in his past self’s followed soon after, making him bite his own lip at the stretch.

When they had both gotten about half way in they stopped to let Dean adjust, listening to the man underneath them take shaky breaths while he got used to the feeling of two cocks tearing him apart in the best way possible. To pass time, Cas pulled past Dean in for a quick kiss which quickly evolved into something much sloppier before they were interrupted by a slightly eager future Dean attempting to push onto both of their lengths with some sort of desperation. “Guys, could you…uh- please move?” He whimpered the words out desperately, a groan of relief filling the room as Cas and past Dean thrust in and out simultaneously and with a surprising amount of ease.

Future Dean did have enough enthusiasm to get things going pretty quick, his happy noises certainly persuading the men sliding in and out of him to speed up. The slow, slick slide of their cocks against each other inside of future Dean sent jolts of pleasure through each of them as they pushed and pulled together, and within a few minutes they were just as disheveled and desperate as the man they were thrusting into. No one had planned the act to finish quickly, but it was starting to look as if it would end up that way, none of them being used to the intensity of what they had gotten into.

Sure enough, Future Dean was soon a whimpering, squirming mess, reaching down to stroke himself slowly in an attempt to relieve his need to come as soon as possible while the other two took in the sight, leaning back in to make out again and grinning into each other’s mouths when the other man’s hand sped up significantly. There was a brief amount of time where everything stayed steady, a continuous build of pleasure and pace that left all of them breathlessly moaning until Future Dean finally couldn’t hold on any longer, thick ropes of come shooting over his own stomach paired with a loud, drawn out moan that fucking shook the room with intensity.

Once one of them was gone they were all gone, the other two climaxing at nearly the same time when future Dean’s hole clenched around the both of them, putting extra pressure against their cocks while they continued to thrust for a few more seconds. The two of their cocks brushed together just right dragging out the last few seconds of an already long orgasm longer and filling the man underneath them with quite a bit of come before pulling out one after the other. The only thing that came from past Dean’s mouth was a legitimately astounded “Wow” followed by a breathy laugh.

Cas noticed past Dean’s wonderment instantaneously, running a hand through the other man’s hair gently. Future Dean rolled his eyes, chuckling as if he wasn’t just double penetrated by his boyfriend (if they were…that) and _himself_ as well as covered in his own come. Past Dean was tempted to have some sort of mini freak out about how he literally just fucked himself and how what he did was pretty fucking un-straight, but he decided to skip that step, just letting his laughter die off slowly. He flopped down next to the future version of himself, even going as far as to swipe some of the other Dean’s come into his mouth just for the hell of it because he _knew_ it tasted good. Cas flopped next to him shortly after, a look of bliss on his face that past Dean couldn’t deny he enjoyed.

Maybe Dean didn’t mind staying here a little longer, a morning like that was a hell of a wake up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about an endverse threesome? But shuffle things up and let 2014!Dean be the bottom and get DP from 2014!Cas and 2009!Dean. :)
> 
> Okay but I would kill to see fan art of 2009!Dean and 2014!Cas making out while fucking wRECKING 2014!DEAN WITH THEIR DOUBLE PENETRATION POWERS


	3. The More the Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't need to leave, right? Not really...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is porn porn porn filthy porn porn porn prepare yourself it's been a long time coming but i promised it and it's here

Should Dean have been worried that it was his fifth day trapped in this place? Maybe- probably…definitely. Was he? No, not at all. In fact, he never wanted to leave if Cas and his future self continued to fill his life with amazing, hot sex on the daily. He’d come to expect the wakeup call of Cas grabbing his ass or future Dean running a hand through his hair, that was- until the fateful morning that he woke up and Cas was gone.

 

Dean looked over to find his future self laying next to him, still asleep and clutching a blanket to himself while his chest rose in deep, even breaths. It was a nice view with the way his legs were splayed apart, the tail end of the blanket he was holding just barely covering what was most likely an erection. All past Dean could think about was those pretty pink lips doing horrible things to him. Was it narcissistic to call yourself pretty? Most likely.

 

It wasn’t like past Dean’s body was bad (in fact, Cas praised it nearly every day and yelled at his Dean for losing it), but future Dean’s body was so…fucking _hot_ to put it plainly. Being an essential leader of a group of people who were constantly fighting for survival gave him a certain edge- both physically and mentally. His arms were strong, and his leg muscles firm- and god damn, that toned chest and stomach had past Dean feeling some way. Everything he said was a little firmer and more experienced, every word an order and every answer a direct and blunt one. There was something so appealing about the way that his future self was a little…rough around the edges.

 

Without the distraction of his future self finally waking up, Dean would have stared at the other man’s body for a long and unidentifiable amount of time; however, his view improved when future Dean sat up and stretched for a generous amount of time. If he was purposely flaunting his body (which damn- he had to be with the noises he was making) it was completely unfair and entirely too sexy. “G’morning.” He continued to stretch for a few more seconds, flashing an irresistible smile in past Dean’s direction.

 

Past Dean cleared his throat and adjusted his boxers, attempting to seem at least somewhat put together and not extremely aroused by the sight in front of him. (He failed miserably) “Uh- Good morning.” He looked around just one more time to ensure that Cas was really gone before turning back to his future self, a nervous smile on his face. “Do you have any idea where Cas is?” He swallowed hard when future Dean started inching into his personal space, his breath hitching just slightly while his eyes inadvertently wandered.

 

“No idea. Does it matter?” Future Dean chuckled, leaning even closer and smiling when his past self pretended to cower away. It was unbearably obvious that he wanted future Dean to continue. “Personally, I think I’m enjoying the alone time.” An evil grin plastered itself on the older man’s face as he inched closer, noticing the way his past self shivered when hot, shaky breaths hit his neck.

 

Past Dean hummed contently when his future self decided to press gentle kisses along his jawline, closing his eyes and finally giving in to the desire to let himself be ravaged…by himself. He couldn’t help but moan when those lips were roaming down to his neck, teeth grazing the sensitive skin with just the right amount of force to make him shiver. For some reason he felt like future Dean’s Cas would be completely okay with walking in on what was going on- the thought had him hoping that they _would_ get walked in on.

 

Of course, it wasn’t long before future Dean was climbing on top of him, grinding down onto him in a way that was so dirty- so taboo and he loved it. He loved the way that it felt to just touch. Hands gliding across his skin as their erections slid together harshly. His hands gripped future Dean’s shoulder tightly, both of them breathing heavily as past Dean tried to speak. “Ah- could you please…” Dean paused to take a breath, caught off guard when he heard someone walk into the room.

 

Actually, that sounded like two people walking- and for some God awful reason Dean was completely okay with that as well as irrationally turned on by the fact that people were in the room-  most likely watching. “Dean?” It was future Dean who looked towards the door first, a confused look on his face when he saw the two that had entered. What was even more priceless, however, was the look on past Dean’s face when he spotted Castiel- his Castiel.

 

He quickly pushed future Dean off of him, covering himself with the blanket that had been pushed to the side as his face flushed red with embarrassment. It didn’t help that all Dean could think about was both Castiel’s ravaging him. “Cas- hey uh…why are you here?” Looking at both Cas’ side by side made their differences ever-so-apparent, and being so exposed in front of the angel that he knew so well was much different than the ex-angel he had just met.

 

“You’ve been gone for almost a week, Dean.” Cas moved closer, apparently not sensing the awkwardness of the situation. Future Cas on the other hand was busy popping a boner over how great both Dean’s looked when naked together. “I knew that Zachariah was behind your disappearance- he put up a fight when I asked for your location, but he gave up quick enough.” It seemed that Cas finally surveyed the situation carefully when his head tilted to the side slightly. “I did not know that you enjoyed men sexually.”

 

Dean could sense the way that Cas’ eyes lingered on his barely covered body- no need for clarification when both Castiels were doing the same thing. The only difference was how they were looking. Future Cas was looking at Dean like with the knowledge that fucking him was amazing, arousal present in his face. Past Cas was looking at Dean with the utmost curiosity, his eyes traveling down more frequently in an effort to imagine what was hiding under that blanket. “Well- uh…just didn’t want to make things awkward.”

 

Apparently that was future Dean’s cue to go back to what they had been doing before, lightly sucking on past Dean’s neck and letting his hands slide under the blanket that covered what he wanted to get to. Of course, he felt the need to speak as well. “Are we done with introductions?” He let his hand trail up past Dean’s thigh, looking up at both Castiels with a little too much curiosity. “They should come and join us now.” Future Dean winked before returning to ravish past Dean’s neck.

 

Past Castiel’s eyebrow rose in question as he took in the sight of Dean splayed out as the other Dean seemed to give him a great amount of pleasure. He tried to ignore the tent growing in his slacks and the heat that made him want to slip out of his trench coat, but it was all so overwhelming- especially when future Cas was pulling his trench coat off for him, startling him slightly when there were hands on his sides, the gentle touch getting to him much more than he cared to admit before the other man spoke.

 

“Loosen up, hot stuff.” Future Cas flirted with a laugh, effectively grabbing his own ass when he grabbed past Cas’. He had almost forgotten how uptight he was all those years ago- such a fucking stick up his ass. He was not losing the opportunity to get his past self in bed. “I know, you don’t think Dean wants you, and sexual attraction is a _sin of the flesh,_ and you’re a perfect little angel boy, but listen.” Future Cas reached his hands around the other man’s waist to unbuckle his belt, fiddling with the button and then ever so slowly tugging the zipper down. “You wanna fuck Dean’s little pretty boy ass- and he wants you to- so get in there.”

 

Cas bit his lip at the thought of having Dean in that way, slipping his suit jacket off as well with a deep breath before slamming his future self against the wall with no warning. It wasn’t like he was planning to pursue his future self, but he was pressing their lips together nonetheless, mostly to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. When they pulled apart future Cas had a satisfied look on his face, like he had done his job. “Feisty, I like it.” He pulled the other man over to the bed, pushing him onto it as they joined the other two.

 

It was in their best interest to remove as much clothing as possible, a goal of skin against skin in the back of both of their minds. They hadn’t even noticed that both Deans had turned their attention to them, Past Dean especially enamored with the way that his Cas looked with another man. He shortly after felt a stab of jealousy that the man with Cas wasn’t him.

 

Future Dean noticed his past self’s wondering eyes and he immediately knew what the other man was thinking- to hell if he was letting past Dean get all of the action. Before the younger hunter could get out from under him, future Dean shifted just a few inches to the left, attaching his mouth to the newly introduced past Cas before his Dean even had a chance to try. The over-satisfied noises from his future-self made past Dean just slightly irritated. (Considering that that was supposed to be _his_ Cas) Needless to say, he was ready for war.

 

At one point he had been embarrassed, maybe even modest or shy about his Cas seeing him undressed, but now he had absolutely no problem with showing off, throwing his naked body as close as possible to Cas and pulling the angel closer by the shoulder to gain easier access to his neck. (As well as hopefully pull him away from future Dean who had no business stealing him.)

 

It didn’t take long for future Cas to notice the battle taking place over top of him, breaking away from the lips that belonged to his past self. “Why do you have to interrupt my fun?” The ex-angel pulled the man on top of him closer by the waist, a playful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Maybe neither of you deserve to have him.”

 

Both Dean’s scoffed in unison, tightening their grip on past Cas with determination. Future Dean was, however, the one to actually speak up. “That’s bullshit, you are him! Go rub one out in the corner.” Past Dean couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, helping his future self to pull the angel away from future Cas. He did have a point, future Cas could enjoy how hot Cas was anytime because he _was_ Cas. (Even if Dean was allowed to fuck Dean.)

 

“I don’t understand why you all have to fight over having intercourse with me.” The angel spoke abruptly before he turned to past Dean, really looking at him for the first time since he had appeared at his side fully unclothed and aroused. In all reality he could wait to have some alone time with his Dean, but for now he planted a kiss on the other man’s lips, enjoying the pleasant feeling of what he had wanted for so long. “If you would have let me know of your desire at any point we could have already done this- and now when we get back to our time, we can do exactly that.”

 

Past Dean pouted dramatically, too busy mourning the loss of all the time he could have been fucking Cas instead of annoying chicks he picked up at the bar to respond immediately. Cas had a way better ass. “But I want you right now- we could just leave-“ He stopped talking when both of their future counterparts gave an evil glare in his direction. Apparently leaving was out of the question.

 

“You’re staying.” Both future Dean and Cas spoke in unison, just about ready to rip off the boxers still covering what they knew was a sizeable cock. Of course, future Dean did first, pushing the boxers down to the angel’s ankles with a smile on his face when past Cas’s erection was freed. “I call sucking his dick.” Future Dean did not delay, wrapping his lips around the angel’s cock and moaning with around it with absolutely no shame while past Cas closed his eyes and hummed in approval at the pleasant feeling running through his body.

 

Future Cas shrugged and grabbed his Dean’s ass harshly, landing a nice hard smack on the right cheek before pushing a spit slicked finger into the man’s already eager ass. He then grabbed the lube sitting next to them to continue. Could he have started with that? Of course, but Dean could handle it and liked the jolt of slight pain that it caused more than he cared to admit. All the while, past Dean was sitting next to them, not participating in the slightest. Instead his arms were crossed in annoyance, especially at the sight of his future self having all the fun.

 

It wasn’t long before past Cas looked over at the unamused hunter and rolled his eyes, wondering why the man had to be so damn stubborn. And jealous, don’t forget about jealous. “Would you get over here and sit on my face if it will make you stop sulking?” Dean attempted to resist but he whimpered when his cock gave a small twitch in response to the idea. It did sound appealing…so he did slowly move himself over Castiel’s face, groaning in satisfaction when Cas’s tongue went to work on him.

 

Just as past Cas spread Dean open to truly turn him into a moaning mess, future Cas was spreading his Dean open while slowly pushing inside of him. Both Cas’ thoroughly enjoying the sounds coming from Dean, and past Cas in particular enjoyed the noises the future Dean attempted to make and they sent vibrations down his length than intensified every movement in the best way.

 

It was clear that future Dean was the one gaining the most pleasure from their positions, but past Dean was the one who looked like he was enjoying himself the most- more like enjoying Cas’ tongue the most. He pushed his ass against Cas’ face like it was his last day on earth and he was about to come on the spot. It might have had something to do with the fact that the angel was eating him out like it was his last damn meal, but there was one thing missing.

 

If Dean knew anything about well…Dean, he wanted something in his mouth to satiate that strange desire in the back of his mind, and the first thing in sight was his Cas’ dick in another person’s mouth. He totally wanted it more. That’s why he leaned forward, pushing his future self off of the cock that he very well deserved to take for himself. He was too busy jamming the thing down his throat to see future Dean’s disoriented expression, but future Cas let out a soft laugh at the two Dean’s fighting.

 

When both Dean’s finally looked at each other it was hostile, even with future Dean getting thoroughly pounded into oblivion and trying to keep his composure. “You’re not getting that to yourself.” He grabbed his past self by his hair and pulled him off as well, smiling at the irritated face that greeted him. Past Cas couldn’t exactly speak with the hunter sitting on his face but he showed his disapproval by landing a hard smack square on his ass, reveling in the loud yelp that came from his Dean’s mouth before an eager tongue was licking a stripe along his cock, which already felt good enough.

 

What felt even better was when another tongue started tracing along the underside, making it impossible not to let out a moan against Dean’s ass, who in turn pushed back even harder into the vibration. It wasn’t long before both Deans were ravishing the angel’s cock like it was a competition, tongue and lips attacking from seemingly every angle to overwhelm him. Everyone involved was becoming more uncoordinated and sloppy as time went on, but future Dean was hit the hardest, moaning a practically drooling all over past Cas’ length. (Not that anyone was complaining.)

 

With both Dean’s working on him, past Castiel was the first to fall over the edge, his hands gripping his Dean’s ass tightly while he lost control. Both of the hunters nearly fought for come to land on their faces, and they earned a groan of approval from future Cas when they met with a kiss in the middle. If the groan wasn’t enough of an orgasm indicator, the noise that future Dean made was, looking completely blissed out as he was filled with come. Shortly after, future Cas’ hand had made its way to his Dean’s still untouched erection, stroking just right to make him lose it.

 

It was then easy for past Cas to get the hint as well, moving out from under the two as well as removing Dean from his face before letting a hand travel to the other hunter’s cock as well. Dean tried to put up a fight when he was forcibly removed but his new seat turned out to be Cas’ lap, and sliding along the slowly softening length there was enough to satiate his needs for the time being. The two were obviously close to falling over the edge, moaning against each other’s mouths as both Cas’ watched intently.

 

A few deft flicks of the wrist had past Dean coming all over his future self’s stomach, and vice versa a few moments later. They took nearly a minute to separate after, looking thoroughly fucked out and tired. Past turned his head slightly to speak to his Cas, a dopey grin on his face. “Do we have to leave?”

 

Past Cas shrugged his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the nape of past Dean’s neck. “I suppose we could stay a bit longer…I’m sure Sam won’t mind if we’re gone a few extra hours- or days.” Cas chuckled, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist.

 

Future Cas grinned, eyebrows raising with mischief. “Round two?”

 

“God, yes, please.” Past Dean groaned in approval.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL it took a while but I finally did it!!! Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
